


Jealousy

by viva_la_sarah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Jealousy, Kissing, Lightsaber Fight, M/M, Making Out, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viva_la_sarah/pseuds/viva_la_sarah
Summary: Anakin wonders why the hell Obi Wan always flirts with the enemy.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Obi Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Jealousy

“My dear Obi Wan” Ventress purred as she loosened her cloak and ignited her twin red lightsabers.

“Aren’t we a show off? Obi Wan said , brushing his armour as he lunged forth with his own lightsaber, blue against two reds flashing on the walls of the half ruined stone building.

“Obi Wan this is hardly a time for sarca-“ Anakin said as he ignites his own lightsaber a frown pulling at his mouth. Jedi has a distaste for all dark side users but Ventress got on Anakin’s nerves a bit more than others. Specifically when she was speaking. To Obi Wan. 

Ventress jumped in the air, somersaulting high over Obi Wan’s head. Obi Wan brought his own saber up to block. She lands gracefully with an inverted grip blocking Anakin’s blow and a foreword facing blocking Obi Wan.

“You know I don’t like when you bring _him_ into this” she purred at Obi Wan, still not giving Anakin any attention to his relief and dismay. 

She jumps away from them both, leaving them facing each other. Anakin’s eyes meet Obi Wan’s and he cocks his head to the side before they begin to bound after her. 

“I’ll come back when I can have you alone, _my dear Obi Wan_.” Ventress says as she jumps on a speeder driven by a battle droid. She speeds off into the distance, out of sight of the both of them.

Obi Wan runs his hand through his hair. He’s a little sweaty and panting and his hair is “ _Elegantly Disheveled_ ” as he would like to call it. Anakin is a little red faced, but not from sprinting. 

“Good riddance.” Anakin says.

“Hardly. This just means she will be back later, probably with more droids” Obi Wan says clipping his saber back onto his belt and walking in the direction they came from. Anakin does the same.

“I just don’t get it. You almost seem like you like her company.” Anakin says almost yelling.

“She’s our only lead to Count Dooku. We may need her help.” 

“And you’ll get that by flirting with her?” Anakin asks.

“I didn’t start it.”

“But you definitely returned it.” 

“ **ANAKIN**.”

“Yes, Master?” 

“No more. Let’s make our way to Rex and Ahsoka. If you’re so bothered we can discuss it later.”

“Alright Master.” Anakin says, bumping his shoulder with Obi Wan.

The rest of the day went as well as it could, they drove back the droid army from the planet dispite Ventress’s escape. A victory.

They both boarded Obi Wan’s flagship The Negotiator to discuss battle plans for the next planet. Ahsoka had taken Anakin’s ship on a mission of her own with Master Plo. 

“You can share my quarters tonight Anakin. Or one of the clone quarters if you’d like.” Obi Wan said as they walked out of the conferenceroom. 

“Yours is fine. I mean, if there’s nowhere else-“ 

“Cody said he’d offer you his bed if you’re not comfortable in mine” Obi Wan said, cutting Anakin off. 

“Then where would Cody sleep?” 

Obi Wan raised an eyebrow. 

“No. I mean I’ll sleep with you. Next to you I mean.” Anakin said as he tripped over his words for the third time that day.

“Oh I see what this is about.” Obi Wan says as he backs Anakin up against the door to his room a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. 

“What do you mean master?” Anakin asks, trying to regain some dignity.

“You’re jealous.” Obi Wan states as he searches Anakin’s face. He slams his other hand on the door closing Anakin in.

“I’m not jealous I’m just confused of why you were flirting with the enemy.” 

“Your face is red Anakin.”

Obi wan takes the hand that’s on the door and traces Anakin’s cheek. 

“How do you think I feel when someone runs off with a certain senator?” Obi Wan asks. 

“Padme and I are just friends Master.” Anakin states. 

“Better stay that way.”

Obi Wan closes the gap and smashes his lips into Anakin’s, Anakin let’s out a startled yelp. Anakin pulls at Obi Wan’s robes desperately. 

“There’s nothing to be jealous about dear one.” Obi wan mutters into Anakin’s ear, lightly nibbling it and kissing his neck up and down. 

“I’m yours Padawan.” Obi Wan says, staring into Anakin’s steely blue eyes.

“I’m yours too Master” 

“So I RIPPED the battle droids head off and sparks went FLYING.” A clone said from around the corner. Obi Wan and Anakin Todd apart from eachother and tried to straighten their robes. 

“Troopers.” Obi Wan said politely to the two clones on patrol. 

“Sir” They said simultaneously as they continued their patrol. 

“I guess we will have to talk more about my jealousy in your room Obi Wan.” Anakin said as soon as the troopers were out of sight.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Obi Wan says as they head inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from the main fic to write this! Had it in my head ever since I saw some post talking about how Obi Wan is so flirty in the Clone Wars.  
> Referenced a song in this fic. Can anyone guess what it is?


End file.
